general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Rafe Kovich, Jr. (Jimmy Deshler)
Rafe redirects here. For other uses of the name, see Rafe (disambiguation). Rafe Kovich, Jr. was a fictional character on the American daytime soap opera General Hospital. He was the son of the late, Stephen Clay and the late, Alison Barrington. He arrived in on January 30, 2013 with his mother and died on July 16, 2014. Casting In 2013, it was announced that Alison and her son Rafe would be coming to General Hospital. Deshler was on a contract status with the soap until February 7, 2014 when he was lowered to recurring. He made his last appearance on August 8, 2014. Background Rafe's mother, Alison Barrington, was pregnant at the conclusion of Port Charles in 2003 with the child of either Stephen Clay or Rafe Kovich. It was confirmed that Caleb is Rafe's biological father. GH Recap - February 1, 2013 Rafe Kovich, Sr. was said to have left Alison after he found out that the baby was Caleb's, supposedly to find Caleb and get revenge on him; however, he was never seen alive again. Rafe was in a bad car accident and ended up brain dead. After Rafe's death, it was revealed that Victor Cassadine put him up to running Gabriel's family off the road to keep Robin Scorpio-Drake, who Victor was holding hostage, in line. Victor also convinced Rafe that his mother Alison had been put in cryogenic state in order to get him to cooperate. Storylines |-|2013= Rafe arrives in , and his mother Alison says she is there because she wants to contact Lucy Coe. They have been bouncing from one city to the next in fear that someone (most likely Caleb Morley aka Stephen Clay) will take Rafe away from Alison. When Alison leaves to go find Lucy, she gives Rafe a spear to attack anyone who comes by Pier 52, where she leaves him. Soon after, Molly Lansing-Davis comes to the pier with her nephew, Danny Morgan. Rafe asks to eat the stale bread Molly was planning to use to feed the ducks, and Molly instead offers to buy him a bowl of chili at Kelly's. Rafe agrees, and accompanies Molly & Danny there. He leaves soon after, and is found standing over his mother's dead body by Detective John McBain. John arrests Rafe for killing Alison. However, at the station, Rafe tells Commissioner Anna Devane that John was the one who killed his mother. Uncertain about his statement, Anna has Rafe placed in lockup, where he tells Molly that he didn't kill his mother. Later, John comes to the cell, insisting to Rafe that he didn't kill Alison, and he doesn't think Rafe did, either. John goes over Rafe's statement, and helps Rafe remember that the man who killed Alison was wearing a distinctive ring. John leaves, and then Caleb shows up, pretending to be John. He takes Rafe out of his cell, and back to Pier 52, where he kills a police officer who accompanied them. Rafe runs away from Caleb. After Rafe escapes, he hides out in Molly's room. While Molly is making breakfast and Rafe is watching Danny, Heather Webber comes in dressed as a nurse and takes Danny. After Molly tells Alexis that Danny is missing, Rafe turns himself in. John is also arrested for the murder of the police officer, and while in lockup, Rafe starts to realize that John and Caleb are two different people. John realizes that Caleb is after Sam Morgan, Molly's sister and Danny's mom. By the time he and Rafe realize this, though, Anna comes and tells him that Sam and Danny are missing. With the help of Molly, Rafe later escapes custody with John and Lucy. The three of them break into PCU to get information about Caleb. There, they find out that "Caleb" is actually Stephen Clay, a former rock musician who went insane after the death of his wife, Livvie Locke. The three of them then go to Wyndemere to find "Caleb". Rafe stays in the living room to hold onto Danny while John and Lucy go after "Caleb". In the time that John and Lucy are in the tunnels and rescuing Sam, Rafe is visited by Heather and a ghost form of his mother Alison. Heather tries to take Danny again, but Rafe refuses this time, telling Heather he knows who she is. After talking with Rafe, Heather then decides to turn herself in. Alison tells Rafe that "Caleb" is indeed the biological father of Rafe. John & Lucy rescue Sam, and manage to kill Stephen Clay. The three "fugitives" then turn themselves in and later released due to Mayor Lomax wanting her image to not falter. Rafe is subsequently put in a group home. He shows up at John's motel room after getting into a fight with the other foster kids when they started making fun of his mother. Sam and Molly also show up out of concern, and John decides to let Rafe stay with him. However, Alexis tells them that Social Services won't allow John to take guardianship of Rafe, and he is brought back to the group home. Rafe shows up weeks later at Alexis' doorstep, looking for Molly. Alexis' boyfriend Shawn Butler tells Rafe that Molly's with her boyfriend. Alexis leaves Shawn and Rafe alone, and Shawn tells Rafe that Molly's boyfriend, TJ Ashford, is someone he cares about and also cares about Molly a lot. Rafe gets the hint, and leaves before Molly comes home. He is seen again on April 17, when Lucy Coe petitions the court for guardianship with Kevin Collins also being a guardian. The court finds that Lucy is not a suitable guardian, and Lucy suggests Sam could be his guardian. On April 18, Sam is granted temporary custody of Rafe, and she takes Rafe home. On April 29, Sam and Alexis are talking at the penthouse and Sam decides that Rafe and Molly should head out. Rafe and Molly go to Kelly's and he reminds her that the last time that he was there was the day that his mother died. They talked and Rafe decides to kiss Molly. Molly rejects the notion that she has feelings for him and decides to head inside Kelly's, whereas Rafe goes back to Sam's. Rafe texts Molly but TJ responds pretending to be Molly. Rafe goes to Kelly's to meet Molly but finds TJ who punches him for kissing Molly. Rafe tries to cover for TJ but TJ confesses to Molly that he punched Rafe. Molly is furious, and breaks up with TJ. Rafe later comes by Molly's house, saying he wanted to apologize and he admits that though he loves her, he'd rather be friends with her than lose her forever. Molly agrees, and they hug just as TJ comes by. TJ gets the wrong idea, and Molly rejects his offer to take her to the prom. Later, she and Rafe decide to go to the prom as friends. Sam finds out that Stephen has a brother, Dr. Silas Clay, who shows up at Sam's place after expressing no interest in Rafe. He says he wants to meet Rafe, but Sam refuses, saying Rafe will react badly because of Silas' resemblance to Stephen. As he's leaving, Rafe comes back with Molly, and sees Silas, mistaking him for Stephen. Sam explains who Silas is. However, Silas steamrolls past Sam and tries to introduce himself to Rafe, who tells Silas he doesn't want anything to do with Stephen or Silas, running away from him. The next day, Rafe tells Sam and Alexis that when he sees Silas, he's reminded of the man who murdered his mother, and doesn't want to be around him. Sam acknowledges his pain, and tries to assure him about Silas. However, when Alexis and Rafe come to Kelly's, they find Sam there with Silas, who reveals that he petitioned the court to obtain custody of Rafe. He is horrified, and becomes even more upset when Silas says that Rafe should not be ashamed to be connected to Stephen. Rafe reminds Silas that Stephen killed his mother, and makes it clear he would rather stay with Sam & Danny. In court, however, Silas railroads Sam and wins custody of Rafe and wants to take him home back to Manhattan. This conflict and Molly's nephew Danny getting diagnosed with leukemia strengthens the relationship between Rafe and Molly. Her boyfriend, TJ Ashford, gets suspicious of the budding relationship and acts out by punching Rafe, which Molly doesn't respond well to. Molly punishes TJ by saying that Rafe is the one taking her to the prom. However, this partially backfires because a new girl, Taylor DuBois, overhears and uses information to get TJ to ask her out to the prom. Since prom got cancelled, Molly and Rafe decide to go to the park and spend some time together before Rafe has to leave. They start slow dancing and the two share a goodbye kiss which, unbeknownst to them, TJ witnesses the kiss and thinks the two are together and ends up sleeping with Taylor. However, Silas later changes his mind, and lets Rafe stay with Sam in Port Charles while he takes a job at General Hospital. In September 2013, Molly gets back together with her boyfriend TJ Ashford after being broken up for nearly four months. This upsets Taylor and Rafe and they begin scheming ways to try to come between them, they start pretending around Molly and TJ that they are dating. |-|2014= In February 2014, Rafe sees Molly and TJ getting a room at the Metro Court Hotel. Rafe tells Alexis what they are doing and also meets Ric Lansing, Molly's father. When Molly sees Rafe at the house watching Danny, she yells at him and calls him a little weasel. Rafe wasn't seen again until June 3 when he was picked up by the cops and brought back to Sam's place. Rafe stayed behind while Sam went to Danny's birthday. While she was gone, Rafe stole money from Sam and used it to buy drugs. On June 6, Rafe met Nina Clay, Silas presumed dead wife. Nina later catches Rafe about to snort coke and she correctly calls him on his drug habit. He pleads with her to keep his secret. She initially refuses, but later agrees after he promises that he's done using cocaine. On June 16, Rafe goes to baby Gabriel's funeral but does not go in. Rafe appears to be racked with guilt over the accident and believes he is responsible. He's haunted by the sound of tire screeches and the vision of head-lights. Rafe turns to drugs even more to help deal with his inner turmoil. When his cousin, Kiki realizes something is wrong with him and presses him to confide in her, he only tells her half the story. Rafe tells Kiki about stealing Sam's money and she encourages him to go to Sam and explain everything, reassuring him that Sam would be forgiving. Rafe takes her advice and goes to Sam's place, only to run into Molly. He and Molly also have a long talk and he apologizes for his behavior in the months prior. Molly forgives him and is open to resuming their friendship, as long as he accepts the fact that she is in love with T.J. and only wants to be Rafe's friend, which Rafe accepts. After talking with Molly, he visits the site of the accident and places flowers down for baby Gabriel. Patrick Drake hires Sam to investigate the accident and figure out who is responsible for running his family off the road. Patrick and Sam investigate together and find out that Silas's car was responsible for running Patrick off the road. They go to the hospital to confront Silas and discover that he did take his car into the shop to repair some damage, but he wasn't the one driving that night. This left only two other suspects who could have been driving Silas's car -- Kiki and Rafe. Kiki arrives at the hospital and is ruled out as a suspect, which only left Rafe. Sam remembered Rafe's suspicious behavior in the park when they talked about Gabriel's death and realized that it could have been him. The entire time that Patrick, Sam, Kiki and Silas were talking, Rafe was right around the corner listening in. He was devastated and afraid as they put the pieces together and figured out he was responsible. He hurried home, where he caught Nina up and out of her wheelchair and plotting to destroy Silas's relationship with Sam. Nina and her nurse Rosalie Martinez give Rafe $500 to skip town and go on the run to avoid being sent to prison, and so he would keep quiet about their plans. Rafe eventually takes the money and decides to leave for Canada. Just as he is about to leave, Molly arrives and tries to talk to him about his drug use. She gets in the car with him and refuses to get out. Sam and Dante Falconeri arrive and order Rafe and Molly out of the car. Rafe doesn't comply and speeds off with Molly in the car, leading the police on a high speed chase. While in the car, Rafe admits to Molly that he is responsible for running Patrick and his family off the road. He tells Molly that he wasn't high when it happened and it wasn't an accident, but someone (later revealed to be Victor Cassadine) forced him to run the Drake family off the road. Whether he was forced to do this to pay back a drug debt or because he was being threatened is unknown. Just as Molly was about to ask who put him up to this, Rafe and Molly crashed into a road block. They were both seriously injured and rushed to the hospital. At the hospital, Patrick confronts Rafe about the accident and Rafe tries to tell him something but has a seizure before he can. Rafe is in dire need of brain surgery, but the only doctor who could do it was Dr. Patrick Drake so Patrick scrubs in. The surgery goes well until he starts hemorrhaging and then he ends up brain dead. Patrick breaks the news to Silas and Sam, and Silas blames Patrick for Rafe's condition, believing that he put Rafe in that state as revenge for causing the accident. Patrick denies these claims and Sam believes him. Kiki comes to visit Rafe and is distraught when Silas breaks the news to her. Kiki tells Morgan Corinthos about Rafe's condition and Tracy Quartermaine overhears. Tracy expressed her condolences but then asked Kiki if Rafe was an organ donor, because the Quartermaine maid, Alice Gunderson suffered a heart attack and was in need of a transplant. Kiki confirmed that both she and Rafe were organ donors and while initially shocked, she agreed to approach her dad on Alice's behalf. When Kiki told Silas about Alice's need for a transplant, she learned that both Rafe and Alice were B+ in blood type. Silas agrees to the transplant and he and Kiki tell Alice's family. Silas and Dr. Monica Quartermaine compare the hearts and determine that Rafe's heart would be a good candidate for the transplant. Chief Obrecht signs off on the transplant and everything is a go. Silas and Monica inform Tracy, Michael, Morgan and Kiki that the transplant is a go, and Tracy excitedly tells Alice. However, Dr. Obrecht returns with the results of Rafe's toxicology scan and informs them that they cannot give Rafe's heart to Alice, because not only did they find cocaine in Rafe's system, but they also found traces of heroin. On July 16, Rafe's family and friends gathered at his bedside to say goodbye. Silas turned off the life support machines and Rafe passed away with Silas, Kiki, Molly, Sam, Alexis and TJ in the room. Crimes Committed *Hid from the police and Stephen Clay (aka Caleb Morley) at Molly's house 11-12, 2013 *Escaped from a jail cell with Molly's help 2013 *Fugitive; fled police custody with Lucy Coe and Det. John McBain 21, 2013; charges dropped Mar 4, 2013 *Driving without a license 2014; revealed Jul 2014 *Purposely ran Patrick Drake and his family off the road after being manipulated by Victor Cassadine, which indirectly caused the death of Gabriel Santiago 24-25, 2014; Gabriel died on Jun 4, 2014; revealed Jul 2014; revealed Aug 7, 2014 *Attempted to steal five dollars from Franco in the park 3, 2014 *Stole money from Sam Morgan's purse 3, 2014 *Possession/use of cocaine and heroin 11, 2014; revealed Jul 14, 2014 *Sucker punched T.J. Ashford 11, 2014 *Tried to con his uncle Silas out of $400 to support his narcotics addiction, claiming the money was for a camping trip (failed, Silas didn't have the money on him) 1, 2014 *Obstruction of justice; went on the run to elude the police 2-3, 2014 *Almost ran over Sam 3, 2014 *Led the police on a high-speed chase 3, 2014 *Hit a road block set up by the police which caused him and Molly to crash 3-7, 2014 Health and Vitals *Witnessed Stephen Clay (aka Caleb Morley) kill his mother 2013 *Was found kneeling over his mother's dead body, holding a bloody knife 31, 2013 *Considered a suspect in the murder of his mother, Alison Barrington and was arrested 31, 2013; innocent *Taken out of his jail cell by Stephen Clay (aka Caleb Morley), who was pretending to be John McBain and witnessed him stab Officer Bud Carlson, who later died 8, 2013 *Beat up while living in a group home 2013 *Suffered a black eye after T.J. sucker punched him 2013 *Punched a wall and injured his hand Dec 23, 2013 *Addicted to cocaine 2014 *Became a nervous wreck once he realized he killed Gabriel Santiago and learned that Silas, Sam, Patrick, and Dante were after him 2014 *Rendered unconscious in a car accident 3-7, 2014 *Suffered a severe laceration to the back of his head in a car accident 7, 2014 *Suffered a seizure due to fluid build up on the brain (a traumatic brain injury or TPI) 8, 2014 *Hemorrhaged during surgery to relieve the pressure on his brain 9, 2014; revealed Jul 10, 2014 *Brain dead 10-16, 2014 *His blood type was B+ and he was an organ donor Jul 11, 2014 *Taken off life support after being declared brain dead 16, 2014 Family tree '|_ }} Photo gallery RafeAlison.png|Rafe and his mom arrive in town. Rafealisonhug.png|Rafe hugs his mom goodbye. Rafedanny121.png|Rafe meets Molly and her nephew, Danny. Rafemollydannykellys.png|Rafe with Molly and Danny at Kelly's Rafealisondead.png|Rafe finds Alison dead Rafewatches.png|Rafe watches them take his mother away Rafeanna2-4-13.png|Rafe is questioned by Anna Rafejail2-6-13.png|Rafe in jail Rafemolly2-6-13.png|Rafe gets a visit from Molly Rafejohnny2-6-13.png|Rafe talks to Johnny Rafejohn2-7-13.png|Rafe gets a visit from John Rafestephen2-8-13-1.png|Stephen takes Rafe out of his jail cell rafestephen.png|Rafe confronts Stephen rafestephen2.png|Stephen tries to take Rafe but he gets away Rafespies2-11-13-1.png|Rafe spies on Molly and TJ Rafemollytalk2-11-13.png|Rafe talks to Molly about Stephen Rafemolly2-12-13.png|Rafe hides in Molly's room Rafeasleep2-13-13.png|Rafe asleep on Molly's floor Rafescared2-13-13.png|Rafe gets scared Rafemolls2-13-13.png|Rafe and Molly Rafehidesagain2-13-13.png|Rafe hides from Alexis under Molly's bed Dannyrafe.png|Rafe and Danny Dannyheather1.png|Rafe accidentally hands Danny over to crazy Heather Rafemolly2-14-13.png|Rafe tells Molly that Danny is gone Rafereveal2-14-13.png|Rafe reveals to Alexis that he is in her house Rafepolice2-15-13.png|Rafe back in police custody Rafetodd2-20-13.png|Rafe shares a cell with Todd Manning Rafebelievesjohn2-20-13.png|Rafe finally believes John Rafeontherun2-22-13.png|Rafe on the run with John and Lucy Rafewyndmere2-25-13.png|Rafe, Lucy and John arrive at Wyndemere DannyRafeLucy13.png|Rafe with Lucy and Danny Rafeseesalison2-28-13.png|Rafe sees his mom and finds out that Stephen Clay is his father Rafefree3-4-13.png|Rafe is free Rafemolly3-4-13.png|Rafe hugs Molly Rafehungry3-7-13.png|Rafe is hungry Rafehurt3-15-13.png|Rafe has a black eye Rafelucyalexismolly.png|Lucy tries to get custody of Rafe Rafe4-17-13.png|Lucy can't be Rafe's foster parent Rafecustody4-18-13.png|Sam considers being Rafe's foster parent Rafefosterparent4-18-13.png|Sam becomes Rafe's foster parent Rafegoeshome4-18-13.png|Rafe goes home with Sam Rally4-29-13.png|Rafe kisses Molly Rafelightsacandle.png|Rafe lights a candle for his mother Rafepunched5-7-13.png|TJ punches Rafe Rafesam5-10-13.png|Rafe tries to hide his black eye from Sam Rafeblackeye5-10-13.png|Rafe's black eye Rafemolly5-10-13.png|Rafe admits that TJ punched him Rafemolly5-14-13.png|Rafe goes to see Molly Rallylove5-14-13.png|Rafe tells Molly that he loves her Rallyprom5-15-13.png|Rafe agrees to go to prom with Molly Rafemeetssilas5-21-13.png|Rafe meets uncle Silas Rafe5-22-13.png|Rafe overhears Sam and Alexis talk about Silas Safehug5-22-13.png|Rafe and Sam hug Safesilas5-23-13.png|Rafe wants nothing to do with Silas Rafemollycustody.png|Rafe and Molly at his custody hearing Rafemolls6-4-13.png|Rafe and Molly talk about prom after the hearing Rafemollssilas6-4-13.png|Rafe, Molly and Silas talk Rafemollshug6-4-13.png|Molly hugs Rafe Rafepromticket6-4-13.png|Rafe looks at his prom ticket before ripping it up Rafemollsdannyboy6-5-13.png|Rafe and Molly talk about Franco on Danny's first birthday Rafemollsprom6-14-13.png|Rafe and Molly talk about prom being cancelled Rafecustody6-14-13.png|Rafe and Molly find out that Silas got custody Rollydance.png|Rafe and Molly dance in the park Rollykiss.png|Rafe and Molly kiss in the park on prom night Mollylucysandwich.png|Rafe in a Molly-Lucy sandwich Rafecomesback.png|Rafe comes back Rafemolls6-20-13.png|Rafe, Molly and Lucy send Danny all of their positive thoughts and energy Rafe6-27-13.png|Rafe with Sam, uncle Silas and Spinelli Rafewantstobetested6-28-13.png|Rafe wants to be tested in order to help to Danny Rafemollstalk7-3-13.png|Rafe and Molly talk about TJ Rafecomfortsmolls6-28-13.png|Rafe comforts Molly Rafemollsdanny7-11-13.png|Rafe with Molly and Danny Rafefindsout7-11-13.png|Rafe finds out that he is staying in Port Charles Rafedanny.png|Rafe notices that something is wrong with Danny Rafemollyboard.png|Rafe and Molly talk to the dead Rallytalk7-23-13.png|Rafe and Molly talk about Sam's dad Rally7-25-14.png|Rafe and Molly bring toys to Danny Rafesilastalk7-25-14.png|Rafe talks to Silas Rafeshelpssilas7-31-13.png|Rafe helps Silas and they talk about Molly Rafemolls8-29-13.png|Rafe and Molly find out that Danny has a donor Rafetaylornothappy9-10-13.png|Rafe and Taylor are not happy about Molly and TJ Rafesilastalk9-19-13.png|Rafe and Silas talk about living arrangements and Molly Rafetaylor9-19-13.png|Rafe and Taylor plan to break Molly and TJ up Rafetaylorkiss9-19-13.png|Rafe and Taylor pretend to date Rafemolly10-9-13.png|Rafe and Molly go see Danny Rafetaylorkissing10-9-13.png|Rafe and Taylor kiss Rafettm12-13-13.png|Rafe confesses that he and Taylor were pretending to date Rafehand12-23-13Siam.png|Rafe hurts his hand after he punches a wall Mollrafedanny.png|Rafe and Molly talk about their friendship Rafespies1-3-14.png|Rafe spies on Molly and TJ Rafeanna1-6-14.png|Rafe goes to Anna about TJ Rafesilas2.png|Rafe grows closer to his uncle Silas Rafesamsilasnate1-27-13.png|Rafe sees Silas being arrested Rafetolly1-28-14.png|Rafe is confronted by Molly and TJ Rafe2-21-14.png|Rafe with uncle Silas, Sam and Kiki Rafetolly2-21-14.png|Rafe catches Molly and TJ Rafealexis2-24-14.png|Rafe tells on Molly and TJ Rallyfight.png|Rafe gets blasted by Molly Rafeisback.png|Rafe is back and causing trouble Rafe6-3-14.png|Rafe tells Sam he doesn't want to go to Danny's party Rafedrugs.png|Rafe does drugs Rafemeetsnina6-6-14.png|Rafe meets Nina Rafebuysdrugs6-11-14.png|Rafe buys drugs Rafedoesdrugs6-11-14.png|Rafe gets caught doing drugs by TJ Rafetjfight6-11-14.png|Rafe and TJ fight Rafefindsoutaboutgabe.png|Rafe is heartbroken to find out that Gabriel died Rafeiscaught6-16-14.png|Rafe is caught with powder on his nose by aunt Nina Rafeisdone6-16-14.png|Rafe tells aunt Nina that he is done doing drugs Rafefuneral.png|Rafe at Gabriel's funeral Kikirafehug.png|Rafe bonds with his cousin Kiki Maferollytalk2.png|Rafe and Molly make up Rafeflowers.png|Rafe brings flowers to the crash site Rafe6-30-14.png|Rafe is cut off from the drugs Rafesilasmoney6-30-14.png|Rafe asks Silas for money Rafeoverhears7-1-14.png|Rafe overhears his uncle Silas, Kiki, Sam and Patrick figuring out that he caused the accident Mollyrafe.png|Rafe and Molly in the car Rafeunconscious.png|Rafe unconscious after the accident Rafeaccident.png|Rafe gets out of the car after the accident and falls to the ground Raferriveshospital.png|Rafe arrives at the hospital Rafehospital.png|Rafe in the hospital after the accident Rafehasaseizure.png|Rafe has a seizure Rafesurgery.png|Rafe in surgery Rafebraindead.png|Rafe is brain dead Silasrafe.png|Rafe and uncle Silas Safe.png|Rafe and Sam Kikirafe.png|Rafe and Kiki Rafenina.png|Rafe and aunt Nina Rafewakesup.png|Rafe opens his eyes in Nina's hallucination Rafe2.png|Rafe calls Nina a bitch Rallygoodbye.png|Molly says goodbye Rafegoodbye7-16-14.png|Everyone says goodbye to Rafe Rafeduringmachines.png|The machines are turned off Rafeisgone.png|Rafe dies... :( Rafeaftermachines.png|Everyone mourns Rafe's death Rafeisdead.png|Rafe after his death References External links *Who's Who in Port Charles: Rafe Kovich, Jr. Category:2010s Category:Characters Category:Children of General Hospital Category:Characters introduced by Frank Valentini Category:General Hospital characters Category:Characters created by Ron Carlivati Category:Characters with disputed parentage Category:Characters with generational suffixes Category:Fictional adoptees Category:Barrington family Category:Fictional criminals Category:Characters who died as children